


Behind Closed Doors

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fire, Holding Hands, Infidelity, Kissing, Minor Violence, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Sleep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: okay so I'm not 100% sure about the tags (esp the warnings) so please read the tags and heed them. I've tried to tag it enough, while not giving too much of the story away. please lmk if I missed anything though.Also - the thought of Eivor holding a child is warming my cold, dead heart and I really wish I could draw to do some fanart of it.Also, it's very loosely based on the song Remember When by Bad Wolves towards the end.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi & Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 28





	Behind Closed Doors

Attacks on the settlement have become more frequent recently. Eivor has wronged so many people in her life, even when she tried to do what was right, that there’s nothing to suggest who it may be – if it’s even linked to her, there’s a lot of people in Ravensthorpe nowadays, it could be anybody. Of course, Eivor has her suspicions. _She couldn’t be further from the truth._

Of course, that means that the settlement patrols of the area have ramped up significantly. Eivor is frequently scouting the area, and she occasionally comes across a wayward enemy who needs setting onto the right path – away from the settlement with the threat of an arrow in his back. Randvi expects reports every night – and everyone complies. Except for Sigurd.

One would think that with his status, he would at least attempt to show leadership and play an active role in protecting his clan, yet he doesn’t. He spends every single night in the longhouse drinking mead, while Randvi, Eivor, and the rest of the settlement, are left with the job of protecting the settlement.

But Eivor doesn’t complain. It gives her and Randvi some time alone. They don’t do anything particularly spectacular, Eivor still has a job to do. They can, at least, hold hands and make out without worries of Sigurd finding out.

Eivor can’t count the number of scouts she’s killed, hopefully, it turns potential attackers away from the idea. Tonight is somewhat different to the other nights because Randvi has been so caught up with other affairs in the settlement that she hasn’t joined Eivor this evening.

Eivor is wandering across the Northern border when she sees smoke emanating from the settlement. She runs over, immediately met by the frantic eyes of Randvi and Sigurd. Eivor isn’t surprised to see him standing here – for someone who’s meant to be a leader and a protector, he does very little of it.

“Eivor! There are too many to take alone, I don’t know what to do” Randvi yells, with fear evident in her voice.

“Get to safety, take the residents with you. I’ll deal with it!” Eivor responds. A few children run past, fleeing to safety.

“Eivor, don’t be foolish. It’s certain death” Randvi shouts. Eivor shrugs as she turns to face Randvi.

“If I die, then I’ve served my purpose and fulfilled my role in protecting Ravensthorpe to the end” Eivor responds. She lifts her axes, though before she can step back to jog into the settlement, Randvi is pulling her into a deep kiss. Eivor melts under her touch as her hands slide to Randvi’s hips. Eivor can hear Sigurd yelling, it doesn’t matter though. Once everything has calmed down, Sigurd will face punishment and likely be expelled from Ravensthorpe for his lack of leadership.

“Come back to me, my love” Randvi murmurs, as she steps back. Eivor nods, somewhat dazed by the kiss – _in front of everybody too_. She picks up her axes, before turning on her heel and running into the settlement. She runs from house to house, finding and freeing as many people as possible.

Approaching the longhouse, Eivor is met by a number of enemies – all of whom are killed with swift movements. She approaches the doors to the longhouse, listening to the conversation between some of the attackers.

“Sigurd says there’s good treasure in here” Eivor listens for a few moments, entirely taken aback by what she’s hearing. She wanders up to the doors, pulling her bow. The three enemies inside haven’t noticed her yet, and with two silent arrows, there’s one left.

“Who hired you?” Eivor asks, the rage in her voice is clear.

“I uh, I” He stutters and stumbles over his words as fear covers his face. Eivor smirks as she saunters over, lifting her axe.

“He told me not to tell” The guy says. 

“And I’m saying that you need to tell me, or I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to my raven” Eivor comments, stroking her fingers over her axe. As if on cue, Synin flies in and perches on Eivor’s shoulder.

“It ah, it was the guy in here. Sigurd, I think his name was? Said he’d pay good silver once the deed was complete” The guy says, the fear in his eyes is almost comical. Eivor lifts her axe and kills the man, before grabbing a pail of water, extinguishing some of the fires. This continues for well over an hour until the flames are no more.

Eivor has found two bodies, the only two victims of the attack. She knows very little of them – they were new to the settlement. The smoke is still thick, but the flames are out and it’s safe for people to return. _Now to face Sigurd._ Eivor’s mind is racing as she tries to figure out what’s going on, making her way back up to the spot where everybody has gathered, likely trying to think of how they’re going to rebuild their lives.

“Sigurd, what the fuck was that?” She yells. Everyone turns to Sigurd, and he gulps slightly.

“Oh yeah, I know all about it, hiring those thugs to attack the settlement. The sight of an axe had them shitting their pants, ratting you out. No count of silver could match” She chuckles slightly.

“Sigurd, you need to explain yourself right now” Randvi orders, stepping away as she turns to face Sigurd. Slowly, the entire settlement turns to him with anger covering their faces, and rightfully so. Eivor doesn’t want to think of what people have lost.

“Eivor, you know exactly what you’ve done,” Sigurd says. His voice quivers slightly.

“Oh, please share. I’m curious to know what I’ve done to cause _that._ Two people have died, families have lost everything under _your_ order.” Eivor responds, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You-you ruined my marriage, you killed people in every area, you-you…” Sigurd stutters and stumbles over his words. Eivor chuckles slightly, though before she can respond, Randvi has started to speak.

“You ruined the marriage Sigurd. Need I remind you of how many people you have slept with away from me? Or, you know, the nights where you just couldn’t get it up, why do you think I would go to Eivor so frequently. Need I go on? Because I could list off reasons for winters” Randvi says. Eivor watches on, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. Apparently, the rest of the settlement is the same, Eivor watches as several people cover their mouths to hide a chuckle.

Eivor watches as Sigurd raises his hand, preparing to punch Randvi. In the blink of an eye, Eivor steps between them. She rests her hands at Randvi’s hips, holding her behind her while Eivor kicks Sigurd to the floor.

“Sigurd, I thought you were raised better than that. I think you should leave, while you still have the opportunity to do so” Eivor says, holding Randvi behind her. The eyes of the settlement are on her, Randvi, and Sigurd.

The calls of _punish him_ have things changing though. Eivor looks around, there’s fury in the eyes of every single person, and rightfully so.

“Randvi, you’re the second in command… well you’re the leader now. It’s up to you to make such a decision.” Eivor states, though she doesn’t take her eyes from Sigurd. He’s looking down to the floor, still on his knees. Eivor hears a shaky breath, she can’t quite place if it’s from Randvi or Sigurd, both look equally uncomfortable, and understandably so.

“I must do what is right by the settlement, in spite of everything that went on in our private life, behind closed doors. With that in mind, for now, we will tie him up and leave him as a prisoner while the settlement as a whole comes together with a punishment for him. I cannot let his actions go unpunished when the residents of Ravensthorpe will be suffering for many moons to come” Randvi says. She’s shaky as she speaks, but she’s firm in her answer and it’s enough for the settlement.

“Fires are out, there’s no one there, it’s safe for you all. You can go back to your homes, and try to start anew, we will begin to rebuild. Gunnar, use your forge as best possible to forge tools to help people” Eivor says. She feels Randvi’s hand slide into her own. The settlement slowly disperses back to the remains of their homes, leaving Eivor, Sigurd, and Randvi close together.

“I’m sorry, both of you” Sigurd mumbles.

“It’s too late, Sigurd. I thought that there may have been a chance to save our alliance, but now I’m certain that there isn’t. Eivor, tie him up and leave him in his chamber. I’ll arrange for Gunnar to keep an eye on him for tonight” Randvi says, turning on her heel to walk away. Eivor nods, picking up some rope. She ties Sigurd’s hands behind his back, tightening the knot until it should be painful. She repeats this with his legs, before picking him up and carrying him back to the longhouse.

It’s too tempting for Eivor to toss him onto the fires. Instead, she tosses him to the wooden floor of the chamber he once shared with Randvi. He deserves no kindness or luxuries.

“Sigurd…” Eivor says, though she’s struggling to find the right words to express how disgusted she is. She lingers in the doorway until Gunnar appears.

“Gunnar, is your forge okay?” Eivor asks, as he wanders over.

“It’s in one piece. I have lost some tools though,” Gunnar responds. Eivor nods, with a sad smile on her face.

“We will replace them. Ravensthorpe has enough silver to do so.” She promises. Gunnar nods, before looking into the room.

“Where will you be, should any issues arise?” Gunnar asks.

“In my chamber with Randvi, or helping people regain some stability” Eivor responds. She locks arms with Gunnar before she makes her way out of the longhouse. She wanders over to the large tree, where Randvi is looking around at what remains of Ravensthorpe.

“How are you feeling?” Eivor asks, standing beside her.

“Hurt, betrayed, I… I don’t know. It felt like we were always one step behind the attackers, and now we know why” Randvi responds, reaching down to squeeze Eivor’s hand.

“We will rebuild. Sigurd will face his punishment. Everything will be okay” Eivor promises. She glances over to Randvi, though Eivor isn’t sure of what she could say to make this any easier on Randvi.

“Will it?” Randvi asks. Eivor nods.

“Have more faith, Randvi. We have enough silver to rebuild and replace everything. We start with Gunnar’s forge, the longhouse, and some of the settlement homes, and work to rebuild everything. I can hunt for resources, and I’m sure the clan will all pitch in to rebuild Ravensthorpe. In regards to Sigurd, well… his punishment needs to be agreed upon by the settlement. I know what my punishment would be, but I’m not sure whether it makes a difference. He has wronged a lot of people, all of whom deserve to see him punished for what he’s done” Eivor says. Randvi nods, squeezing her hand.

“And us, what about us?” Randvi asks. Eivor looks to the floor.

“What do _you_ want for us, after everything that’s happened?” She asks. Randvi turns to face her, cupping Eivor’s cheek. Her thumb brushes over the jagged white scar, though she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she leans up and kisses Eivor deeply. Eivor melts under Randvi’s touch, though they part after less than a moment. Randvi smiles slightly, and it matches the smile on Eivor’s face.

“Did anyone get hurt? Anyone from Ravensthorpe, I mean” Randvi asks, stepping back. She slides her hand down to take Eivor’s hand. Having Eivor here is already calming Randvi.

“Unfortunately, there were two deaths – a couple who had recently arrived, we know very little about them – I think Tarben or Petra introduced them, I can’t even remember their names. We already have people arranging their rituals. A few people got burned, but everyone else got out safely – pets included. It looks like most of the damage was done to Gunnar’s forge and the longhouse – likely in an attempt to render us weaponless and unprepared for a future ambush” Eivor says. She looks around at the settlement, taking in the damages.

“Will we be okay, Eivor? Be honest with me” Randvi murmurs. Eivor turns to face her, cupping her cheek.

“We’ll power through it and rebuild Ravensthorpe. Sigurd will be… dealt with. And when all is said and done, it’ll be me and you” Eivor promises. She watches as Randvi reaches up to hold Eivor’s hand. Eivor smiles slightly, watching as Randvi removes her ring, before tossing it into a puddle a few feet away.

“Me and you” She murmurs. Eivor smiles, leaning down to kiss her gently.

* * *

As the day passes into night and the next day, Eivor assists the residents with the rebuild of their lives. Everyone is helping each other, and soon enough, many of the houses are in a liveable state once again. A few residents have given suggestions to Eivor for the punishment, all of which have been duly noted. She’s got a mental note, though the one that seems to stand out the most was suggested by the residents hit the hardest: tie him up to a tree, cut his chest open, and let the wildlife feast. _Prolong his suffering like that of Ravensthorpe._

Of course, Eivor wants to discuss the punishments with Randvi before anything is certain. As Eivor wanders around the settlement, searching for anything else that may need her assistance, she comes across a lone child, sitting by the river, sobbing into his hands.

“Hey, little man, what’s wrong?” She asks, sitting beside him. She looks over him, he’s young, no more than six winters, at most. He’s holding a toy in his hands, a fabric thing stuffed with feathers. It’s tearing at the seams, and will likely need some repairs soon. _Gunnar could likely do that._

“M-my parents…” He stutters, trying to hide his sobs.

“Oh, my child. I am sorry” Eivor responds, immediately understanding. She opens her arms, and he crawls close to hug her tightly. Eivor glances up when she hears footsteps approaching, her eyes meet Randvi’s as she wanders over.

“His parents were the two who...” Eivor trails off, noting how the child is still holding her. Randvi nods and sits beside Eivor, squeezing her hand slightly.

“We can’t orphan him, I’m sure we can find a home for him in the settlement,” Randvi says. She looks to Eivor with a small smile. _Who knew seeing the warrior holding a child would warm Randvi’s heart so much? In their long marriage, Randvi can’t think of a time where she held love for Sigurd like what she holds for Eivor._

“If you’ll be sleeping in my chambers, Eivor, we will have your chamber as a spare – perhaps that would suffice?” Randvi says. She looks down to the floor.

“Or perhaps, I should sleep in yours, and he could have my old chamber? That seems more preferable for me” She adds. Eivor shrugs slightly, but nods.

“That’s fine with me. How about you, little man?” Eivor asks, looking down to him. He glances up, looking between Eivor and Randvi for a brief moment before looking back down to his toy and nodding, squeezing his toy tighter. Eivor smiles, glancing up to Randvi.

“How about we head to your old home and see what we can salvage?” She says as she looks down to the child again. He nods, and after a moment, he stands. Eivor joins him, holding her hand out. Randvi takes Eivor’s other hand, and they both follow the child back to the remains of his home.

It isn’t too badly burned when they arrive – it will likely be repurposed into a new home, or more storage. Walking inside, Eivor glances around. There are some books, a few toys, and some items of clothing from the child’s parents.

“Hey, I know of someone who could take these clothes and make them into some stuffed toys for you – to keep your parents close to you” Eivor comments, turning. The child – who is still unnamed – smiles slightly.

“That would be nice” he says softly, holding the toy in his hands tighter.

“This was made from my nanny’s coat” He adds. Eivor smiles sadly, rubbing his shoulder.

“C’mon, I’ll wrap all this up. Why don’t you go with Randvi to see your new home” Eivor says, nudging the kid towards Randvi. She smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Eivor’s cheek before leading the child up to the longhouse. Eivor smiles to herself, looking to the floor.

It’s been a long few days, and things don’t seem to be easing any time soon. She sighs down to the floor before picking up some of the items. Gunnar would likely be able to make some toys from the clothing that remains.

“What have you done, Sigurd?” She murmurs, before carrying the items in her hands up to the longhouse. Gunnar looks incredibly bored when she wanders past him.

“I think the settlement has found an agreed on punishment, I only need to discuss with Randvi” Eivor smiles. She looks down to Sigurd, resisting the urge to kick him. _He doesn’t deserve to be living._

Gunnar nods.

“I’m sure you have it all in hand, Eivor” He responds. Eivor smiles, placing the kid’s possessions onto the bed. She wanders out and goes to her own chamber, sitting on the bed.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’m tired” she murmurs, laying back on the bed. She crosses her arms over her chest, staring up at the ceiling. After several minutes, Randvi wanders in.

“Hi, my love” She says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Eivor smiles, raising her hand in a wave. She yawns, curling closer to Randvi’s back.

“The day is nearly over, love. We can sleep soon” Randvi promises. Eivor nods, though she doesn’t move.

“Have you any suggestions for a punishment?” Randvi asks.

“a few of the clans-people have suggested something that seems fitting – tying him to a tree, cutting him open and letting the wolves do what they wish” Eivor murmurs. After a moment, she sits up and brushes her hand over her face to wake herself. It doesn't work very well.

“I suppose if that’s what the residents wish for, that we should do that. We’re a group after all” Randvi murmurs. Eivor nods.

“It will be a challenge, though. I can’t imagine what you’re going through” Eivor murmurs, resting her head on Randvi’s shoulder. Randvi strokes her fingers through Eivor’s hair.

“You make it easier” She murmurs. Eivor smiles slightly, yawning again.

“Get some sleep, love. There’s nothing too pressing, it can wait until tomorrow at the earliest” Randvi says. Eivor doesn’t have the energy to fight against it. Randvi pushes her back against the bed, and Eivor moves willingly. She watches through lidded eyes as Randvi removes her armour, closes the door, and curls up at her side.

“You’re warm…” Eivor murmurs, curling closer to Randvi.

“You’re not, you’re wearing cold armour. C’mon, let’s get it off” She chuckles slightly, lifting Eivor. Eivor doesn’t move, letting Randvi undress her. _It’s nice_ , Eivor ponders, _having someone care so much._

Randvi presses a soft kiss to Eivor’s forehead as they move to lay back again. Eivor smiles, watching as Randvi straddles her hips.

“You need to look after yourself, Eivor” Randvi chastises. Eivor chuckles slightly, though she says nothing.

“I’m serious. Everyone here can see it; you’re worn down and beating yourself up over the little things. People are worried, Eivor” Randvi continues. Eivor shrugs slightly, wincing as she does. Randvi leans down and presses a soft kiss to Eivor’s lips.

“Once everything is said and done, we’re staying in here for at least three days. No hunts, no battles, nothing. Just me and you” Randvi states. Eivor nods, again not responding. She watches Randvi, through lidded eyes, as she curls up at Eivor’s side. Eivor turns closer, resting her head on Randvi’s chest.

“Sleep, warrior. I’ll be by your side” Randvi murmurs. She leans down and kisses Eivor gently, before pulling the blanket over their bodies. It doesn’t take much for Eivor to fall asleep, curled tightly around Randvi.

Randvi smiles and watches as Eivor sleeps, stroking her fingers over Eivor’s skin. She’s battle-hardened, littered with scars and injuries, and yet at times like these, Eivor has never looked more vulnerable. Randvi loves Eivor, she has loved Eivor for longer than she knew. When Randvi ponders over the past, she realises that it was always Eivor, and while there was _something_ with Sigurd, it wasn’t a love like the love she holds for Eivor.

Randvi shifts slightly, just enough that she’s closer to Eivor, before she tries to get some sleep too. It’s going to be a long few days, and she’ll need all of the energy that she can get.

When the sun is rising, Eivor is awake. She’s considered getting out of the bed, but Randvi is so warm, and Eivor feels so… happy here, that she doesn’t want to move. If she could live in a single moment forever, this would be it – two naked bodies entwined, without the weight of the world on their shoulders for once.

“Eivor…” Randvi murmurs. She blinks herself awake, though it doesn’t take long before she’s dozing off again. Eivor chuckles slightly, shifting until they’re curled around each other.

“You need sleep, Randvi” She says, mimicking Randvi’s comments from the previous night. Randvi lets a lazy smile fall onto her face, pressing her forehead against Eivor’s. Before they can get too comfortable, there’s a knock at the door. Eivor groans slightly.

“Come in” She says. Randvi chuckles before laying on her back and curling close to Eivor. Eivor smiles slightly, glancing up. She’s entirely taken aback to find Gunnar standing in the doorway.

He feels as though he’s intruding on something that’s not meant for his eyes: Eivor is laid on her side, her eyes not leaving Randvi’s. They’re both naked beneath the duvet, or he assumes so. He can see that Eivor has nothing above her shoulders, and he can see the long line of Randvi’s left side, peeking out from beneath the blanket. He brings his attention back to the couple, and the original purpose for him being here.

“Good morning, some of the settlement are getting antsy about the punishment. Do you have an update about it?” He asks.

“Uhh, give me a few minutes to get some pants on and I’ll come out” Eivor says, with a slight groan. Gunnar nods and smiles, closing the door as he walks away.

“Do we have a punishment?” Eivor asks, looking to Randvi.

“The settlement seem to have made their minds up. I don’t think I’m the most impartial to make the decision though, given everything that happened between Sigurd and I…” Randvi responds. She sits up, and a moment later, she’s standing. It takes only a few minutes for them to be dressing.

When Eivor turns to Randvi, she doesn’t hide the love-struck smile on her face. Randvi is half-dressed, but she’s caught in Eivor’s eyes. They don’t move for several minutes until Randvi pulls Eivor into a kiss.

“I love you, so much” She whispers. Eivor smiles, stroking her thumb over Randvi’s cheek. Before she can respond, Randvi takes Eivor’s hand into her own and kisses her knuckles.

“Come, we should face the settlement” Randvi murmurs. Eivor nods, though she doesn’t move for several seconds. It’s as though the smallest affection has knocked her out. She watches as Randvi moves to the doorway.

“Come, my dear. I think I’m ready when you are” She says. Eivor nods, pulled from her thoughts. She takes Randvi’s hand as they step out. The longhouse is filled with members of the settlement. It’s loud, the countless discussions that are happening – most likely, they’re all about Sigurd.

But when Randvi and Eivor step out, it falls deathly silent. Countless eyes are on them both. Eivor feels Randvi take her hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Good morning everyone” Randvi says. Eivor can hear the shakiness in her voice, Randvi never has liked talking in front of large groups like this.

“Eivor and I spoke at length about the punishments. I have seen one theme in them all” Randvi continues. She rakes her eyes across the room: Dag is seated with Hytham and Petra, Gunnar and Sigurd are near the middle of the room, every single person is watching their every move.

“And while I feel it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to make the decision surrounding his punishment, due to my biases as his wife, I hear everything that you’re saying. I’ve heard of what you’ve all lost, and Ravensthorpe will begin to repay as soon as possible. In relation to Sigurd’s punishment, I would like to leave the decision to Eivor – the person who witnessed everything personally. Eivor heard everyone’s story, everyone’s losses. Eivor understands everything that you’ve all lost. She’s the best to make the decision.” Randvi says. Eivor’s eyes widen as she spins on the spot.

“What?” She whisper-yells. She sighs slightly, looking down to the ground for a moment. She drags her eyes across the longhouse, eventually finding the now-orphan child sitting in the back corner. _Think of him, he’s lost everyone._

“Sigurd, I remember winters long gone, when we were young. Time is something so precious, it flies by so quickly. One thing I am certain of, though, is that when I was young, I wanted to grow up to be just like my big brother” Eivor says. She avoids everyone’s eyes, opening a part of herself that never sees the light of day. Eivor can feel Randvi's eyes on her.

“If I only knew then what I know now” She adds. She feels Randvi squeeze her hand.

“You’ve betrayed Randvi, you’ve betrayed me, and you’ve betrayed Ravensthorpe and everyone in this room. But you’ve betrayed yourself the most, which is a punishment in itself. But there are people in this room who have lost everything – there’s a child with no parents, Gunnar has no tools, and people are understandably furious. Because of that, there can only be a punishment fitting” Eivor says. She blinks up to look at everyone, they’re all engrossed by her words.

“I’ve heard the punishments and I agree with the most common one – tie him up, cut him open, and let the wolves feast. _Take his axe away, and we will find somewhere to do it_ ” Eivor says. Cheers fill the longhouse, though that’s not what’s caught Eivor’s attention. That’s the child hugging her legs tightly.

Eivor smiles down to him, lifting him into her arms. She hugs him, while turning to Randvi. Randvi smiles warmly, kissing Eivor’s cheek gently.

“Someone will need to be camped nearby to Sigurd, to ensure he isn’t freed” Randvi murmurs. Eivor nods.

“We can go, it would give us that break we were talking about” Eivor suggests. Randvi smiles and nods, kissing Eivor’s cheek gently. Eivor eventually shifts to put the child down, squatting to be eye level with him.

“How about you go with Gunnar, I hear he wants to show you something that he’s made” Eivor suggests. The child nods and smiles widely, before running away. Eivor chuckles slightly, before standing and turning to Randvi.

“I’m ready when you are” She comments. Randvi holds her hand out, and Eivor takes it in her own as they walk out to the crew.

“Randvi and I will camp out until we’re certain he’s dead. Don’t want anyone to free him – we don’t know who he hired, and if they’re still around” Eivor yells. The clansmen all murmur their approval. Eivor finds Sigurd on the back of Dag’s horse.

“Lead the way men, we’re right behind you” Eivor says, as she hops onto her horse with Randvi behind her. Randvi’s arm winds around Eivor’s waist. They ride for a while until eventually, there’s a tree found. There’s a tower close to it – perfect for Eivor and Randvi to hide and watch. Eivor watches as the clansmen tie Sigurd up to the tree, the howl of wolves is already filling the area. When the sharpened blade comes out, Eivor and Randvi turn away. Sigurd may have betrayed everybody; it doesn’t mean they want to see this much gore.

“Head back to Ravensthorpe, men. We will return after three moons, when we’re certain that the job is done” Eivor promises. She watches as the clansmen ride away a moment later.

“Now, my love...” Eivor chuckles. She shifts, as best possible, and kisses Randvi deeply. Randvi lets out a low moan, her hands sliding to Eivor’s thighs.

“Come, let us find somewhere away from him” Randvi murmurs.

“I think he’s got enough torture” She adds. Eivor chuckles slightly, though she agrees, and they ride forward after a few moments, approaching the tower. It’s simple – a wooden platform, halfway up a tree. But it’s all that they need – they have a perfect view of Sigurd, and they’re safe from the wolves that will feast.

“Okay... and now, we wait” Eivor comments, as she sits down on the wooden platform.

“I’ve wanted to do this… for three days…” Randvi murmurs, though before Eivor can ask _what,_ she’s being tugged into a deeper kiss by Randvi. Their hands rake over each other’s bodies, fighting with the armour until it’s resting beside them. Eivor chuckles as she looks down to Randvi, before biting her neck until there’s a purpling bruise. Randvi’s head falls back against the wood, her mouth is open around a lost moan.

Eivor nips a trail down Randvi’s body, occasionally glancing to the other. Eivor lavishes Randvi’s thighs, nipping and biting until Randvi’s legs have fallen apart and her hips are jerking. Eivor chuckles slightly, though she says nothing. Instead, she teases Randvi’s folds. The moan that Randvi lets out is loud and Eivor is sure that Sigurd hears it. But it only spurs her on more, knowing that this is Sigurd’s wife she has beneath her.

Eivor shifts until she’s laid flat on her stomach. She glances up to Randvi, who’s looking right back with love in her eyes. Eivor can’t help herself, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Randvi’s lips.

“I love you...” She murmurs. Randvi smiles in response, though she says nothing. She doesn’t need to say it, Eivor knows exactly how Randvi feels. Instead, Randvi nudges Eivor down her body again. Eivor chuckles as she retakes her position between Randvi’s legs. She lifts Randvi’s legs over her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, and nipping it with a bite a moment later.

Randvi lets out a low whimper, though when Eivor’s tongue teases her, she falls flat and lets out a low moan. Eivor chuckles slightly, the vibrations reverberate through Randvi. Eivor chuckles, using her tongue and her fingers to bring Randvi to orgasm with ease. Randvi’s back arches as she comes with a shout, one hand knotted through Eivor’s hair while her other hand grips the edge of the wooden platform.

Eivor sits back, watching as Randvi regains her breath and some sense of the moment. Eivor can’t take her eyes from Randvi – _she’s always looked good post-orgasm, but being in public, here and now, she looks so much better. The sunlight against her skin is perfect, an image that Eivor would keep in her head for winters to come._

Randvi eventually sits up, pushing Eivor back and straddling her hips. Eivor raises her eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face.

“You look good up there” She murmurs. Randvi chuckles, leaning down to kiss her. The kisses get deeper and deeper until they’re shifting, their legs intertwining. Eivor swears that stars flash behind her eyes when they rub against each other. Randvi chuckles, gripping Eivor’s hips. She guides Eivor as they move together, edging towards Eivor’s first, and Randvi’s second orgasm of the day. It’s the first time they’ve done _this_ and Eivor is certain that they’ll be repeating it soon.

“Fuck” Eivor curses, she squeezes her eyes closed as a low moan erupts and she comes. Randvi chuckles slightly, and after a moment, she feels her orgasm wash over her.

“Gods...” Eivor whispers, falling flat against the platform. Randvi chuckles, lying beside her.

For several hours, they lay together, side by side, until the moon is standing high in the sky. Eivor rolls over to face Randvi, though they’re both already on the verge of sleep that when they cuddle close, the pair drift off to sleep, curled around each other while they’re naked to the world that surrounds them.

* * *

Eivor wanders over to Sigurd as the sun is rising. He’s pouting to the floor, looking a lot like a petulant child. She chuckles slightly.

“I see the wolves haven’t fed on you yet” She comments.

“I heard you both...” Sigurd mumbles.

“Sorry, what was that?” Eivor asks.

“Last night, I heard you and Randvi…” Sigurd repeats.

“You uh, I’ve never heard her moan like that” Sigurd admits. Eivor chuckles slightly.

“And that, brother, is why she strayed from you to me so frequently, and who could blame? From what I hear...” she chuckles, shaking her head as she walks away. Sigurd mutters something angrily, but Eivor doesn’t care to listen as she climbs up the platform. Randvi is where she was left, lounging back. She’s as naked as the day she was born, and Eivor loves it.

“He’s weak, but he’s alive and whining as per usual” Eivor promises, lying beside Randvi. She curls close, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s cheek. Randvi smiles, resting her head on Eivor’s shoulder.

“You look good with a kid in your arms” She murmurs, glancing to Eivor and then over to a fox that’s stalking a bunny.

“Do I?” Eivor responds. Randvi nods and smiles.

“Being a parent would suit you greatly” She says. Eivor shrugs and smiles, shifting to lay flat against the platform.

“Fuckin’ hell I’m tired” Eivor groans. Randvi chuckles slightly.

“It’s a good job we’re out here for a few days then, you need to rest love” Randvi responds. She watches as Eivor curls closer, with her eyes drifting closed almost immediately. Randvi smiles, using Eivor’s cloak as a blanket to cover both of their bodies while Eivor rests her head on Randvi’s chest. Randvi strokes her fingers through Eivor’s hair while the warrior sleeps. Eivor looks so vulnerable like this, yet the cuts and wounds that cover her body tell a different story – the story of a warrior who’s lived a life that beats her down over and over.

* * *

When they return to the settlement a few days later, everyone watches them with bated breaths as they walk into the longhouse and to Eivor’s chamber. After a moment, they both re-emerge.

“Sigurd is no more. The wolves feasted well” Randvi says. The cheers are loud as everyone gets the mead. Randvi chuckles slightly, turning to Eivor. She kisses the warrior – it starts off slow and languid, but as the cheers that surround them get louder, Eivor doesn’t hold back. She grips Randvi’s hips as she lifts her, pushing her against a wall as the kiss deepens.

“Gods, you’re insatiable” Eivor murmurs, nipping a trail down Randvi’s neck. She chuckles slightly, and after a moment, she eases Randvi back to the floor.

“But it’s us now, me and you. Everything is done – the celebrations will go on for days in Ravensthorpe, and we’re alive and here” She adds. Randvi nods and smiles, hugging Eivor tightly. Eivor smiles into the hug, stroking her hand down Randvi’s back.

“Me and you” Randvi murmurs, squeezing Eivor’s hand as they turn to join in the celebrations.


End file.
